The Seville & Miller Chronicles: Spreading The Luv
by AllyBaby31695
Summary: For AlvittanyGirl12! When Alvin can't sing lead for a benefit concert, who's going to save the show? And what's the concert really for?  Told in Simon's POV  *I'm so happy you're back, AlvittanyGirl12! That just proves that miracles can happen to anyone.*


"Boys, are you ready?" Dave asked as we sat up our equipment for a small benefit concert at school.

"Ready," came my brother Alvin's voice, testing out the guitar chords to see if they were in tune.

Dave looked at Alvin. "Are you sure you want to sing tonight, Alvin? You sound a little hoarse."

I could tell Alvin's voice was about to crack.

"My voice is fi-"

_There it goes_, I thought.

Miss Miller went over to Dave. "Please tell me Alvin can sing tonight."

"He can't," Dave replied. "I have to have someone else sing it or this show's not gonna happen." I could see Dave had an idea. "Boys, which of you two knows the entire song we're doing tonight?"

Theodore cringed. "Not me. I only know the back-up vocal parts."

Dave gave me a look. "Then, I guess it's up to you, Simon."

I gulped. "I'm not sure about a few lyrics, but I'll do my best," I told him.

"Alvin, play guitar. I'll have the girls be part of the band tonight, too."

I grabbed the mic as everyone else took their positions.

Dave passed through the curtains to the front of the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "welcome to our little concert for Nataly tonight. Unfortunately, Alvin cannot sing lead vocals tonight, but Simon will do his best to perform tonight.

_Thanks for the pressure, Dave_.

"Without further adeiu, let's give a round of applause for the Chipmunks and Chipettes!"

The curtain started to rise when my nerves came back.

_Come on, Simon. You can do this._

I positioned myself in front of the mic as I started to sing, thinking of Nataly:

_Ooh-oooh_

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow_  
_And each road leads you where you want to go_  
_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose_  
_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_  
_And if one door opens to another door closed_  
_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window_  
_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_  
_But more than anything, more than anything_

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_  
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things, too_  
_Yeah, this is my wish_

Nataly was put in a coma a few days ago by Nathan, the class A bully at Thomas Edison Elementary, and I felt sorry for her when I first heard about it from Eleanor. I had to remember: this was for her. She deserves it after what she's been through.

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget_  
_All the ones who love you in the place you left_  
_I hope you always forgive and you never regret_  
_And you help somebody every chance you get_  
_Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake_  
_And you always give more than you take_  
_But more than anything_  
_Yeah, more than anything_

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_  
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too_  
_Yeah, this is my wish_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar face walk in the room. She had on a light blue dress and could only keep her eyes on the stage. It was only when she walked to the front of the crowd that I noticed who it was...

Nataly.

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_  
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too_  
_Yeah, this is my wish_

_This is my wish_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you_  
_May all your dreams stay big_

The next thing I knew, Nataly walked up onto the stage.

"This was so sweet of you guys to do something like this for me..." she said, "...and Simon, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Yeah, me neither," I admitted.

The crowd laughed along.

"It's good to have you back, Nataly. We missed you."

Nataly hugged me. "Aww, thanks, Si." She looked at the crowd. "Well, since I'm out, let's party!"

So, the entire ordeal went off without a hitch, and needless to say, the event ended well. I just hope the partying doesn't catch up to me at school tomorrow...


End file.
